Night lights have been widely used in for example bedrooms and passages for purposes of lighting, indication and decoration. The night lights are almost forever plugged in for example a wall outlet for long term operation so that the power consumption is one of the major concerns. Generally, the night lights use an incandescent lamp as the light source which not only consumes a great amount of power but also generates generally insufficient luminance. Thus, most of the incandescent lamp based night lights, in general, can only be regarded as a decoration device. Further, the conventional night lights comprise a bulky light source which takes a greater space in use so that it cannot be arranged to be very close to the wall or the wall outlet. This makes it easier to be disengaged from the wall outlet upon impacted or contacted.
In addition, since the night light is long-term connected to the wall outlet, dust shielding provided by the night light for the wall outlet may be advantageous in a long term use of the night light. Further, such a shielding function is also helpful in preventing the young children from electrical shock caused by accidentally contacting the conductors of the wall outlet. The shielding function also prevents conductive liquid, such as water, from accidentally getting into the wall outlet openings so as to reduce the damage caused by electrical short-circuiting.